Hero of DxD
by snowyassas1n
Summary: On the day Irina left, Issei sat alone on a bench in the park and was met by a certain old troll instead of a pervert. What changes will these bring to Issei's destiny?


AN: I have read two different versions of this type of story and wanted to try my own. My story will be a bit different from the other two at how the other two played it out. Hope you like it!

Warnings: Strong Issei, OOC Issei, pairing is a mystery!

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any of the Fate series

XXXX

Kuoh City Issei Age 8

Issei was sitting on a bench in a park sulking because his best friend Irina had just moved away. They had promised to become heroes together but now that was an empty promise because 'he' wasn't there anymore.

"Gahhh it's so unfair why did 'he' have to leave! We were supposed to become hero's! Now I don't know anymore." Issei said as he frowned. Now at this point in time in another world Issei was supposed to meet an old man who would set him on the path of lust and oppai. This time however a certain bored old troll would meet him.

"Oh my young man did I here you say you wanted to be a hero?" Issei heard a voice come from behind him. He turned around and came face to face with an old man. He had short gray hair spiked back and was dressed in all black.

"GAHHH! OI OLD MAN DON'T JUST GET IN PEOPLES FACES LIKE THAT!" Issei yelled at the chuckling man. Once Issei got his heart calmed down he glared at the old guy. "Yea I want to be a hero so what about it?" Issei asked the man.

"Well I can certainly help you with that." The old man said grinning. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am called Zelretch, and I am in possession of something that could make you a hero." He said as dug into a bag before pulling out a deck of cards with golden designs on them.

"These cards here will turn you into a super hero!" He said excitedly showing them to Issei who had wide sparkly eyes upon hearing that.

"However there are rules." He continued serious. Issei adopted a serious look as well, or as serious as an 8 year old could get. He was currently following along with Zelretch's mood swings because he was a kid and easily impressionable.

"You see there are 7 classes of heroes in these cards but each individual person can only use one class. This because they are predestined to excel in that type of combat. So put your hand over each of these seven cards which are different classes and the one that reacts is the one that is your predestined class." Zelretch said placing seven cards down next to each other on the bench that Issei was on.

Issei looked over the names on the bottom of each card. 'Hmm Lancer, Saber, Archer, Caster, Assassin, Beserker, and Rider.' Issei pondered in his head as he waved a hand over each class before he felt one heat up under him. Looking down at the card he picked it up and showed it to Zelretch.

"Hmm Rider ehh?" Zelretch said looking at the card Issei showed him. 'So that means this version of Issei doesn't have the boosted gear, I wonder what would have happened to this one in the future? The fallen angels would have never investigated him and he most likely would have never entered the supernatural world. He would have lived a peaceful life and most likely would have married that Aika girl. I can't wait to see what happens now that I have destroyed that scenario!' Zelretch thought excitedly as he pulled out a set of cards from the deck and laid them on the table.

"Alright since the Rider card reacted to you, I brought out all the Rider cards that have ever been. You see each of these cards are special due to the fact that they contain the souls of legendary Heroes of all ages. Now repeat what you just did with the other cards and wave your hands over them. The one that reacts to you is the Hero that has chosen you." He explained to a nodding Issei.

"Cool!" Issei said grinning before he waved his hand over the cards. However before he could even get halfway through them one card started shining brightly and instantly shot into the air.

"Woah!" Issei said surprised seeing the floating card.

'Woah indeed.' Mused Zelretch in his head. 'For a card to react that strongly to him, he must be a direct descendant of that Hero. Hmm and it's that one as well, Haha this Issei is destined for great things!' Zelretch thought as he cackled. He grabbed the card out of the air and then told Issei to stand still.

"This one will be yours then. To prevent others from getting their hands on it as well as to allow your body to be able to handle it's power, I will inscribe it into your soul." Zelretch said confusing Issei until he widened his eyes when a golden magic circle appeared in the center of his chest.

Zelretch then pushed the card into him, with it disappearing in a golden light into his chest. Then the circle disappeared and Issei passed out. Zelretch leaned over to his ear and whispered. "The hero in that card will cause you to do great things Issei. The gods themselves won't be ready for the return of that man." He mused before he then placed a hand on Issei and teleported him away into his bed.

Zelretch looked up into the sky as his body faded with his use of the Kaleidoscope. "I will be watching this one personally Issei. I can't wait to see what this versions of you do." He said before he completely disappeared.

XXXX

Over the next 8 years every night Issei went to sleep he would dream of the life of the hero who's power inhabited the card embedded into his soul. Due to this he would change drastically in personality and appearance due to the power of the card. He went from a brash and kind boy to a charismatic young man overwhelming with confidence and an ego to match it. This was due to him resonating powerfully with the hero in the dream sequences. The identity of this hero was none other than Ozymandias otherwise known as Ramses II, a Pharaoh from the 14-13 century B.C. and the greatest hero of ancient Egypt. He was a child of the sun god Ra, and one of his incarnations. He was quite literally a God-King and possessed the various Egyptian deities in his body from birth.

As time went on Issei's body started to psychically change to resemble his ancestor. He started to wear his hair the same was Ramses did while his skin started to tan considerably.

His parents didn't know how to handle it other than assuming it was a phase and just going along with it. He also found an immense interest in archery and was terrifyingly good at it, he was also terrifyingly good with a staff as well. He knew it was due to years of archery and combat with his ancestors staff experience he dreamed of. He joined the archery club in middle school was the captain of it by the end of his first year in it. He never missed the bulls-eye ever.

He liked to keep his body in shape as well so he worked out regularly, but for some reason his body altered itself no matter how much training he did to resemble the man in his dreams. Although he was popular with girls he never dated anyone. His parents asked why one day and he said. "Because I already love somebody but I will never be able to find her." This of course confused his parents but they eventually accepted it thinking it was Irina.

That was wrong though. The man he dreamed about fell in love with several different girls and married them whilst fathering over a hundred different children and he just couldn't date anyone without picturing them as those girls. Of course with his body being in shape and his popularity as the captain of the Archery club girls have tried to date him. He would even take some on dates but he couldn't ever get past those girls he fell in love with. This of course made to where he just stopped dating and would politely decline girls offers.

By the time he reached High school, girls finally got the fact that he wasn't going to date them and so just looked at him from afar. However after school on the first day of his second year he would be asked out to a date that would change his life forever. It was also the day that he dreamed of the final day of that mans life and the card in his soul fused with him permanently making him a reincarnation of the hero in the card. Allowing him access to all of his ability's.

XXXX

"BEEP! BEEP! BEE-SMASH!" A teenager groaned as he smashed his alarm clocks snooze button sending it flying across the room accidentally. He rose out of his bed and went into his bathroom to do his morning business and then showered before he came back to his room and got dressed.

He walked over to his mirror to examine himself. He stood about 5'9 and had his hair style cut short in a short straight casual look with his bangs messily hanging over his forehead. His hair was fully was a dark brown color with the bangs being a lighter color and his eyes were a golden color, of which his doctor or parents could never explain why his eyes changed color. His body was lithe with muscles that would be fit on a runners or swimmers body. He wore his schools uniform which consisted of a black blazer over a white dress shirt that had black vertical lines and black slacks. His blazer and dress shirt were opened to reveal a red undershirt he wore. He had black and white sneakers on his feat.

Issei sighed and grabbed his school bag and shouldered it before leaving his room and going downstairs to eat breakfast with his family. He sat down at the table as his dad read his newspaper and his mom set breakfast on the table.

"Will be at your club today Issei?" His mom asked him.

"Yea the captain needs to be there on the first day to welcome the first years, so that he may further train the generations to come." Issei spoke as he ate his breakfast. His mom nodded smiling.

XXXX

He walked to school with a bored look. Thanks to the knowledge the hero gained in his lifetime, Issei wasn't challenged by school. Of course this was good for him but Issei was just bored of this life. Nothing was fun like it was back in the age of the gods. He wanted to be challenged to battles to the death. To prove his superiority over any being who dared challenge him.

He waved to a few girls he passed, some of them from the archer club or kendo. They giggled as he waved at them and passed. He walked through the open gates of the massive campus known as Kuoh academy. He could hear whispers as he walked by with a bored look on his face.

"Look look it's Issei-kun." One girl said to her friend as he walked by. Issei looked at them from the side and just walked forward not acknowledging them in the slightest. He had given up on doing so to keep them at arms length.

The two girls squealed. "Kya he's just like you said. 'Kuoh's Cold King'!'" The girl said to her friend excitedly.

Issei walked into the building heading to his classroom. 2-A is what the sign said that showed all the students their classes for the year. When looking at who was in his class he sighed seeing the 'perverted duo' in his class. Before smirking when he remembered how much the two of them feared him.

He arrived at his class and took a window seat near the back and sat down looking bored like his usual self looked like. The teacher walked in and class began.

XXXX

At lunchtime Issei sat under the shade of a tree napping, not caring that he was being watched. He had been feeling the gaze of whoever it was since the start of the day and he just ignored it.

XXXX

Occult research club

"Ara ara Buchou have you found something interesting?" Akeno asked her king Rias. Akeno was a beautiful third year with long black hair tied into a long ponytail with an orange ribbon. She had violet eyes which were closed most of time combined with her ever present smile. She gave off the image of a kind caring girl. However for those that truly knew her she was a sadist to an extreme degree.

The girl she just addressed was just as if not more beautiful with her long crimson hair and green eyes. She was currently gazing out of the clubs window looking at the napping Issei.

"Hmm maybe. Akeno what do you have on that boy napping there?" Rias asked pointing to Issei. Akeno approached her and looked to see who she pointed to. She put her hand over her mouth once she seen who it was.

"Ufufu interested in the 'Cold King of Kuoh' Buchou?" She giggled. Seeing Rias's raised eyebrow she explained. "His name is Issei Hyoudo. He is a second year and is the captain of the Archery club. It is said he is quite the prodigy and has never missed his target once. He earned his nickname from the fact that after dating a few girls in middle school he has lost all interest in dating any other girl and just ignores their advances. He hasn't switched sides either as he still stares at girls and he ignores guys more than he does girls. His hair is also naturally colored like that since Sona herself checked his roots one day to see if he dyed it. He is also highly proud and slightly arrogant never letting a moment to pass to show challengers their place. His words by the way." Akeno explained all she knew of the infamous second year.

Rias frowned. "Anything supernatural or off about him?" Rias asked.

"The day Sona checked his roots she said he had a strange aura coming off of him. She said it felt like she was in the presence of a divine being." Akeno said with a curious frown.

"I see." Rias said eyeing Issei more interested now. "Have Koneko watch over him for a bit and learn more about him." Rias said walking back to a chess board and making a move.

"Hai Buchou, and it seems like you win again." Akeno said with a smile as she went to inform Koneko.

Rias just nodded and she sat there with her arms crossed frowning at the mystery that was Issei Hyoudo.

XXXX

Issei sighed as the final school bell ringed. He gathered his things and left the classroom. He walked down the halls of Kuoh academy with his hands in his pockets.

It took him a few minutes to reach the building for the Archery club. He walked in and set his things down and walked over to the bows that were lined up on a wall. Grabbing one as well as a satchel of arrows he walked over to the shooting range.

He allowed his body to fully relax before he grabbed an arrow and notched it. He eyed the target and let it fly. The arrow struck right in the center of the bulls-eye. This time he held the bow horizontally like a crossbow and took out three arrows and notched them. He let them fly all three hitting the bulls-eye with the center one splitting his first arrow down the middle. He heard clapping and turned to see the members of his club there clapping for him.

He smirked slightly at them. He could see the first year hopefuls were behind the third years and second years gathered. "Hey guys. Let me introduce myself to those who don't know me. I am Issei Hyoudo captain of the Archery club. Second years and Third years you know the drill get loosened up and then get to practice. Our first meet isn't for a month. First year hopefuls let me welcome you to the Archery club." Issei announced. The second and third years did as told and went to stretch up before getting to practice while the first year hopefuls were still standing in front of Issei.

"Alright for the next three days we will be doing try-outs. Do not worry if you don't do so well on the first day and don't worry about having to hit the bulls-eye every time either. Now let's go join the others and stretch up before we get started." Issei said with his hands on his hips. The first years nodded and followed Issei excited to get started.

Issei spent an hour with them before he went home after letting everyone leave and him locking the building up.

XXXX

Issei locked up the building used for Archery when he was done and put the keys in his pocket before heading out to leave school. He looked up at the sky and noticed it had a yellow glow to it as the sun was beginning to go down. He walked with his hands behind his head his bored gaze back in it's place.

After 10 minutes of walking he was crossing a bridge that lead to the residential area his home was located in. He looked ahead and noticed a girl with long black hair and violet eyes dressed in a school uniform for a local college and was standing on the bridge leaning over the railing with a bored look in her eyes. That is until she spotted him and brightened up. She then put on a shy demeanor Issei could easily tell was fake before she approached him as he was walking.

"A-Ano your Issei Hyoudo yes?" She asked shyly. He raised an eyebrow and nodded as he stopped in front of her.

"U-Uhm I-I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this sunday!?" She asked rather quickly.

'Hmm I can tell whatever this is it's fake. Plus she is giving me a bad vibe. I'll go just to see what it is she wants. Plus she doesn't even feel remotely fell human, could my luck finally be changing?' He pondered in his head trying not to smirk as his way of detecting magic picked up the scent of ravens and holy taint off of her. He nodded with a faint smile. "Sure. Meet me at the mall at 10." He said. "Ano what's your name by the way?" He asked. She widened her eyes.

"Oh sorry I am Amano Yuuma. Also sure see you then." She said with a bright smile before she walked away in the opposite direction of the residential area.

Seeing her leaving Issei continued on home.

XXXX

Occult research club

Koneko walked into the clubroom with a slightly confused look. She looked around to see the other members there which were just Rias, Akeno, Kiba and herself. They looked up to see her enter and Rias smiled.

"Welcome back Koneko-chan. Did you find anything out?" Rias asked her.

"I don't know. He strangely has many scents. I smelled sand, magic, and strangely blood on him. His human scent is all but smothered out by these scents. Also a fallen angel has contacted him but she didn't reveal herself only asked him out on a date." Koneko informed them confusing them. Akeno narrowed her eyes when she heard a fallen angel contacted him though.

"I see just keep watch from afar for now and I will have my familiar give him a flier on his date." She said. Koneko nodded and sat down on the couch.

XXXX

Sunday

Issei was standing at the mall entrance with his hands in his pockets. He was dressed in a long sleeved white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and expensive cavalli jeans and black shoes. He was ten minutes early. 'Ah I wish she would hurry up. I want to get this farce of a date over with.' Issei thought annoyed as he looked over the crowds of people there.

"Here you go sir." He heard and turned to see a girl dressed in some kind of bat cosplay handing him a flier. 'Will grant your hearts desires eh? I highly doubt you could.' He thought pocketing the flier feeling the magical energy on it causing him to grin knowing his normal days were about to be at an end.

"Issei-kun!" He heard his name being shouted and looked over to see Yuuma approaching him. She was dressed in a yellow blouse and short shorts.

"Hey Yuuma-chan. You ready?" Issei asked her once she got there.

"Mhm." She nodded and Issei offered his arm to which she took.

XXXX

They had a cute date in Issei's opinion but he still found that he just couldn't get into it. They went to see a movie, ate ice cream and he even bought her a bracelet.

Right now the sun was beginning to set and they were at a park that had a fountain. Yuuma then let go of his hand and walked to the fountain. "Ne Issei-kun can you do something for me?" Yuuma asked him.

'Here it comes. The reason for this whole thing.' Issei thought looking at her. "Yea?" He asked.

"Could you die for me?" She asked with a more mature voice.

'Ok I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that.' Issei thought with an eyebrow raised. "Why?" He asked confused.

"I said could you-Wait what do you mean why? I just asked you to die for me and that's all you have to say. Oh whatever just die!" She said as her body changed getting older and changing into something an S&M person would wear. She then grew two huge black feathered wings from her back and raised off the ground. She then turned a sadistic look to a surprised Issei.

"I rather enjoyed our little date today and I will treasure your bracelet. It was like playing house." She said laughing sadistically as a long pink spear of energy appeared in her hands. She then noticed something. Issei wasn't looking at her in surprise or horror emotions she was sure a human was supposed to give off in the face of death. Instead he had a rather anxious grin on his face as he looked at her. Then he began laughing utterly confusing her.

"Hahahaha I was beginning to think that this world was normal! But you are proof that the supernatural exist which means the age of the gods is still here! Which means I can do this." He said grinning as he snapped his fingers.

A gold magic circle appeared in the air above him as well as on the ground below him. The two circles then converged on his form shrouding his body in gold flames before they were dispersed to show his new form.

Issei was dressed in a sleeveless black body suit with two gold plates going across his ribs. His lower half had a black robe with a blue and gold tassel hanging in the front around the waist was golden armor with pauldrons on the sides. He had two blue and gold gauntlets on his arm and bangles on his biceps. A gold necklace with an Ankh on it hung on his neck. He had simple black shoes on his feet. In his hand was a gold and blue Egyptian staff.

Then as if a switch was flipped everyone in the clearing including the ones hiding could feel the divine energy rolling off of Issei in waves.

Raynare herself had her eyes widened in horror. "No this amount of divine energy and the scent of a human can only mean one thing! Your a demigod!" She screeched in terror as just his presence was beginning to suffocate her.

Off hiding in the trees were Koneko, Rias and Akeno who were watching with wide eyes. They didn't know that Issei was a demigod, this changed everything. Koneko had called Rias and Akeno when she seen Issei toss away the flier halfway through the date and the three decided to follow them around. They to were feeling the effects of Issei's aura pressing down upon them.

"Come Yuuma let's do this!" Issei yelled charging after her with his bloodlust permeating the air around him. Rias being a history buff recognized the clothing and weapon Issei had. She could only conclude that he was A demi-god from Egypt, which would explain the scents Koneko smelled from him.

Raynare widened her eyes and threw her spear at him. Issei slashed through it with his staff like it was childs play, still moving in her direction causing her to widen her eyes. "No stay back! You were supposed to have been a weak human! None of our info said you were a demigod!" She shouted throwing more and more spears at Issei but he would just slash them away with his staff.

Raynare seeing the bad situation tried flying away but Issei just snapped his fingers and an arrow of light formed above him and launched at her impaling one of her wings and sending her flying into the fountain stuck there.

Issei neared her and slowed down as he looked down on her looking bored now, his earlier bloodlust gone. "Haa your weak. I was hoping you would put up more of a challenge." He muttered as he snapped his fingers causing the arrow to disappear. He then let go of the staff, which disappeared into motes of light, and snapped his fingers again causing a Golden and blue bow to form in his hand. The presence it gave off was just like that of a real legendary weapon.

The bow gave off a powerful magical aura that was felt all across Kuoh. It caused the three in the bushes to recoil. Rias thought she recognized the bow and would research it when she got home.

"I will purify your presence dark angel be happy." Issei said as he drew the golden string back causing an arrow of light to appear. He then released it causing the arrow to pierce her heart in a millisecond due to how fast it shot. Raynare then started to scream in silence as her mouth and eyes were open in sheer pain but made no sound.

"We need to back up now. I don't know what he is here for but we shouldn't confront him for now." Rias said as they flew away back to their base.

Raynare's horrified face was the last thing he seen before a huge explosion of energy went off with her at the epicenter.

When the explosion died down Issei looked around and noticed a purple barrier of sorts was brought down. Shrugging he allowed his form to return to normal and walked away as a single black feather remained in the place of where Raynare used to be.

XXXX

With Rias, Akeno, and Koneko

They just watched that whole event with wide eyes. Though Rias finally snapped out of it. "I need to inform Nii-sama. A demigod has to be reported when they are in a devils territory." Rias said with a serious face.

Akeno nodded. "I agree Buchou."

"Dangerous." Koneko said in her soft voice.

The three reappeared in the clubroom. Kiba wasn't there as he had the night off. Rias went over to her desk and sat down before she rubbed her temples. She then put hand out out and a small red magic circle appeared on her desk before a 3d holographic figure covered in static appeared above it.

It stayed like that for a few seconds before it cleared to reveal her brother Sirzechs Lucifer one of the four Satans of the underworld appeared. He looked up to Rias and raised an eyebrow seeing her serious look. "What is it Ria-tan? Miss me?" He added with a grin. Rias's serious facade stayed though and he put on a serious look. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"There is an Egyptian demigod in my territory." She stated. Sirzechs widened his eyes before they narrowed.

"I see I will be sending a member of my peerage tommorow." He said before his image faded out once he seen Rias's eyes widen.

"Nii-sama is sending a member of his peerage!?" Rias muttered in disbelief.

XXXX

The next day Issei could feel his anxious grin makes it's appearance again when he woke up. He could feel it in the air, something was going to happen today, and he was going to like it. Although he silently thought back to his fight with that fallen angel and was confused as to why she mistook him for a demi-god. He had ignored her at the time due to having been to far into the fight to respond to her, but now that he thought about it, he was basically the reincarnation of a heroic spirit who was a God-King.

So if he really stretched it thin he could be considered a demi-god since he was still human. Still though he shrugged it off and got ready for the day before leaving wondering what the it would bring.

XXXX

When he arrived at the gates of the school he was on guard. He didn't pass by any students on his way there and when he got to the school itself he could see a translucent barrier in place over the whole campus. He was even more cautious as the second he got close to it a small hole appeared to allow him through. As he walked through he manifested his armor and staff.

Once he was fully in the barrier it sealed itself off, but he ignored that in favor of looking at who was standing in front of him.

Both he and the person standing before him were looking at each other in shock.

"Nerfertari?" He whispered out as he looked at the beautiful woman before with long brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes. She had two pink flowers on each side of her head and was dressed a white almost translucent dress with am embroidered black and gold design on the front of it. A small translucent white cloak was over her shoulders with gold bordering the edges of it. Around her neck was a gold choker and on her feet were white and gold sandals with pink flowers on the top of them.

"Ozymandias?" She whispered shocked as well as she looked at the young man before her.

XXXX

annnddd Done! Please leave a review and fav!


End file.
